Warner Bros Pictures Intro Bloopers
General Description Warner Bros Pictures Intro Bloopers (AKA WBPIB) is an American Animated blooper-styled TV show created by Mario Morales. WBPIB was originally designed as a spinoff to Zachman Awesomeness's 20th Century Fox Intro Bloopers, but the idea was scrapped and became a full fledged original series. The show started in April 18, 2017 as a concept idea Mario had. Mario loved his idea and decided to make a second episode, and so far the series has filmed over 30 episodes, with a few being worked on every month. The main attraction is the creator/producer, Mario Morales himself along with his wife Blossom. It is directed by Bedrock, and Scotty is the shield guy. Together, the WBPIB crew embarks on exciting quests to get the current Warner Bros Pictures logo correct. Era I The very first era of WBPIB consisted of three small episodes that were used as a test to see if Mario could get anymore fame. The very first episode was entitled "Welcome, Everyone!" and only ran for 2 minutes and 38 seconds, the shortest episode in history. Regardless, it skyrocketed Mario's success to another limit. It was made in YouTube Video Editor along with the succeeding episode, "Dawn of Sudden Outbursts," explaining the silence. In "Dawn of Sudden Outbursts," TheEpicMario encountered it's first sudden outburst. After a month, an episode called "Paint meets Vegas" premiered, and for the first time featured voices and editing in VEGAS. Mario didn't quite realize how successful it became. Unfortunately, Mario realized that he is frequently running out of ideas for text to speech videos. So, on June 25, 2017, weeks after Season 1 Episode 3 had been uploaded, Mario announced that he would stop doing text to speech videos in the form of a Plotagon video. He claimed it would be forever, but rumor had it that it was because he couldn't find proper voices for the series. Zachman, then-former co-star, found Mario a website called fromtexttospeech.com that had the voices for TCFIB cast and crew, specifically Zachman, Steve, Sabriner, Kayleen, Cleric, and then after a year and a half, Blossom. Era II Mario relaunched WBPIB much to a major surprise with the fourth episode called "The Madness Returns," and finally stars the original voice actors of Zachman, Steve and Cleric. We also see Sam's brother Mike debut. Then a movie came along, but soon, after that, production stopped again because of the website not working. WBPIB was cancelled again. However, once it worked again, it was relaunched once more. Era III Mario relaunched WBPIB with some more episodes of Season 1. The episodes were getting a little longer. Unfortunately, as Mario was filming WBPIB S1E11, VEGAS Pro 15 had permanently stopped working, and Mario AGAIN cancelled WBPIB, this time expected to be permanent. However, he tried using VEGAS Pro 13 as 14 would be used for a Funny Windows Error series, this time working well, thus rebooting WBPIB for a new season. Era IV WBPIB Season 2 hit the stocks and has been jumbled up with new stars. Stars like Racelympics, Victor Zapata, and Yazzie joined the show for this season, Yazzie making the biggest impact. Season 2 also started a 22 minute average runtime for a WBPIB episode. Season 3 came around and Blossom, Bedrock and BronyBoy have been introduced. WBPIB is currently in the fourth era and will stay that way for a while. Gallery of some of the stars (To Be Updated) bandicam 2018-08-19 12-58-41-188.jpg|Taylor Dcz2wpr-92395ed2-a15b-4d31-8cb7-50ee6d216fe9.png|Yazzie Davemadson_version_of_Microsoft_Sam.jpg|Sam LH_Michelle_(LT_Bloopers_101).png|LH Michelle Dcyzh6n-e01538a4-7297-4abd-a20b-23d8cdf34e06.png|Steve Bandicam 2019-02-25 19-41-47-941.jpg|Blossom NewHappyMe.png|Mario Category:TV Shows